Curse the Day
by PhantomFanGirl
Summary: "You will curse the day you did not do...all that the Phantom asked of you!" Christine comes to the realization that she may have faced death if Raoul hadn't moved her out of the way of the falling chandelier. *takes place at the end of the first act*


The Phantom of the Opera

 **Disclaimer: POTO doesn't belong to me, only to its respective creators. This is another one of my African American Christine drabbles I haven't done in a long time. (sorry!) Anyway, this one takes place during the end of the first act where the Phantom crashes the chandelier. The Phantom is John Owen Jones, Christine Daae is someone new, and Raoul is John Cudia. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

I could not believe my eyes.

After coming from the rooftop with Raoul, we were seen holding hands and smiling joyously in each other's faces. The managers swiftly pulled me away from Raoul the moment they saw me. They demanded that I hurry and go put on the Countess wig so the performance could continue. Raoul gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek, telling me he would see me after the show, and then we could run away together.

During the performance, all I could think about was spending time with Raoul, my lover. It was more than I could have dreamed of in the world. But even so, I couldn't let that get in the way of the show.

It went along splendidly…until the end when everyone took their bows. That was when the horrid disaster began. After everyone else took their bows, I had come out from behind the scenes with a happy smile on my face with the entire audience applauding. But the happiness stopped when a loud voice filled the theatre.

"GO!"

I recognized it as the angel's voice. Or should I call him an angel any longer? Just a few days before, I figured out he was but a man with a disfigured face. He had lied and deceived me for so long. Part of me was angry for all the manipulation and lies he placed in my head just because he wanted me to love him. But another part of me was saddened and pitied a man with a disfigured face. All he wanted was someone who would accept him, someone who would show him the kindness and compassion he was missing. He wanted someone to love him for him, and not just for his musical genius. But the former part of me was taking its stronghold within my heart, and I easily fell prey to it.

I was too focused on my own thoughts until a very boisterous rattling and shaking resounded in my ears. I looked up to notice the chandelier had fallen from its place in the ceiling and was falling onto the stage.

Directly towards me.

Screams were heard from the other cast members as they ran offstage to avoid being hit. Audience members had no doubt left their seats and the Opera House as well. But I was stock still. I could not move, and I shook with fright as it gained speed and drew ever closer…

"CHRISTINE!"

I felt two strong arms on my shoulders and soon found myself running offstage as I heard the chandelier make a loud crashing sound before finally, the lights flickered out and the sound of glass debris hit the floor.

"…alright?"

Raoul's voice was far away as I looked at the chandelier to try to process what just happened. The Phantom crashed the chandelier…and I would have been killed if Raoul hadn't moved me away in time. But why didn't I move when everyone else fled the stage? What was stopping me?

"Christine!" Raoul's concerned voice brought me back as I stared into his fretful, concerned face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" I replied as I placed a hand on my chest to calm my nerves.

"Why didn't you run away when the chandelier was coming toward you? You could have died!"

"I know, Raoul, but I was just so frightened. Never would I imagine he'd do something like this. He killed Buquet…and he almost killed me…why, Raoul?"

I placed my head into my hands and cried harder than before on the rooftop. It was too much for me to handle at one time. It was all just too much.

I felt Raoul's hands remove my hands from my face and he cradled it with his hands.

"Christine…remember what I told you on the rooftop. I will always be here to protect you, care for you, and love you. No matter what happens, you're safe."

"Thank you, Raoul," I said as we leaned toward each other's lips for a kiss. When our lips connected, I felt a spark of passion like on the rooftop, but this feeling was multiplied. When we pulled away, we just stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment, saying things that were left unsaid.

"You must change." Raoul said as he slowly backed away. "We need to leave as early as tonight. We'll go to my estate."

I nodded and hurriedly went to the dressing room to change. I chuckled a little bit when he said, "you must change". It reminded me of when I told him about the mysterious angel of music my father had sent to me, and after I denied Raoul his invitation to go to supper, because I was afraid of what the angel would say. But now, my mind was made up. I was ready to go with Raoul. I love him so much, I want to spend the rest of my days with him.

I entered the dressing room a few moments later and removed the wig and costume from my body, fixing my hair as the wig was removed. I changed into a simple blue, long sleeved dress and placed black shoes on my feet. I grabbed a white cloak from the closet and placed it around me to face the weather tonight.

It was hard saying goodbye to Madame Giry and Meg. Meg was my closest friend and like the sister I never had, and Madame Giry was like a second mother. They had been my family since my parents passed away years ago. But they both seemed to understand why I was leaving.

I met Raoul at the exit doors of the Opera House. He gave me a smile, and we kissed one more time before we departed from the Opera House to Raoul's carriage. After getting the horses ready, Raoul helped me into his carriage and soon, we were off, driving into the night to Raoul's estate. I soon fell asleep on Raoul's arm.

* * *

 **Please review! I really tried! Thank you! Let me know if I caught Christine's feelings perfectly! Thanks! See you later!**


End file.
